


Where We Belong

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dogs, Everybody Lives, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, TWDG S4 spoilers, bowling with the gang, gotta get my violetine fix lol, violetine, will keep adding to this as i get time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Everyone has somewhere to belong. Sometimes, it takes time but when you find it, you thrive. Despite a rough start in life, Clementine found her place in the world and she's not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to go for something more AU-y this time. Here goes...

**Where We Belong**

Lunchtime.

The best part of the day at school, second only to home time. Usually, Clementine would spend it with Violet, but her girlfriend had some last minute studying to do for an afternoon math test. It was better to leave her to it; she didn’t want to be a distraction. Violet took her studies _very_ seriously. Besides, she was coming over for a sleepover later. They’d have plenty of time to hang out over the weekend.

Still… it felt weird being alone.

Unsure of what to do, Clem eventually decided to sit under a gnarled tree on the outskirts of the playing field. They came here together sometimes, private enough to feel relaxed. Just the right amount of sun.

Hungry, she ate her lunch and watched baseball practice. Lee usually packed extra, just in case. Especially after hearing that Violet liked his cooking.

The thought of their names together made her feel unusually nervous. For good reason...

“I think you’ll find that’s _my_ moping spot.” The familiar voice dragged her back to reality.

She looked up, a boy about her age stood there with crossed arms. “Oh, hi, Louis.”

“Mind if I join you?” Before he’d even finished the question, he had sat down beside her. “Too late.”

“So much for personal space.” Not that she should expect anything different.

“You look like you need the company,” he explained with a shrug before switching to subtle investigation mode. “Want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

“Who says anything is?”

There was no real reason to hide it, no point even trying. Not that it stopped her reflex defensive dodge.

Louis gave her a skeptical look. “Oh please. I know you and I know that look.”

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

A smug grin tugged at his lips. “Nope.”

“Fine.” She shuffled uncomfortably, struggling to find the right words. “Violet’s coming over to my house for the first time since… you know...”

“Since you guys started dating,” he finished for her.

“Right. She’s met Lee before but… they haven’t spoken much.”

“Neither of them seem like the talkative type.”

“Not normally, no.” Now she thought about it, Lee and Violet shared a few similarities. That _should_ make it easier but… “I’m just… nervous, I guess.”

“You, nervous?” he repeated softly. “Huh, never thought I’d see the day when you admitted that.”

“Honestly, me neither.”

Louis didn’t reply straight away, which was rare for him. Just before the silence got awkward, he leaned back on his hands. “You wanna know what I think? Aaaand before you say no, you don’t have a choice. Rhetorical question.”

“Why’d you even ask then?”

“Common courtesy.”

Clementine scoffed playfully. “You being courteous… guess I’m not the only one full of surprises today.”

“Alright, I deserved that one. Back to you, though. Lee’s a good guy. If he knows someone is important to you and they genuinely care, he’ll support you. Vi’s… a pretty amazing person. Sure, she comes off about as approachable as a cactus at first,” his grin turned from mischievous to gentle, “but there’s a lotta love stored deep.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Did you just… compare her to a cactus?”

“Am I wrong?”

Clem opened her mouth to reply, shutting it again before giving up. “No comment.”

“I’ll take that as lowkey agreement,” he teased playfully. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. My point: she loves you, you love her. She makes you happy and vice versa. That’ll be enough.”

Louis was right, but that didn’t make the uneasy feeling disappear completely. “I know. I just guess I’m used to expecting the worst. That way, I won’t get hurt or disappointed.”

“If there are two people on this earth who don’t want to hurt or disappoint you, it’s Lee and Violet. And if either of them starts shit,” he cracked his knuckles, expression stiffening as he put on a mock threatening accent, “I’ll deal with them.”

She couldn’t help but smile knowing he had her back. “Thanks, Louis. I know it’s stupid to get so worried about this when I know it’ll be fine but…”

“Girl, I never said it was stupid,” he interrupted, lightly punching her arm. “I’d be freaking out, too. Hard to imagine someone as smooth and cool as me getting nervous, I know.”

“Right, not like you freak out every time you talk to Aasim.”

“Not as much as he does.” He checked his watch, tapping the face. “Well, time to get back to class.” He got to his feet, helping her up. “Just promise me something. Don’t get all worked up about stuff like this on your own. I’m here to talk, both as a distraction and for serious advice.”

Clementine brushed herself off, nodding. “I’ll remember that.”

* * *

Two classes and one short, mostly uneventful bus ride later, Clementine and Violet arrived at the stop closest to the Everett house. They got off, Louis offering an encouraging smile as Clem walked past. Violet picked up on it, frowning. That only made his smile widen.

Normally, they would all leave at the same stop even though there was one closer to both his and Violet’s houses, just so they could talk more. Today, he wanted to give them some space.

“See you guys on Monday.”

The girls began the short walk to the house, hand in hand. Being with Violet helped Clem relax a little. Her girlfriend had such a calming aura.

“Louis is so weird,” Violet stated as they watched the bus drive away.

“And yet, you’re still friends with him.”

“I never said bad weird. Just…” Violet’s face scrunched up, deep in thought, “weird.”

Clementine gently swung their arms, fingers firmly intertwined. “You guys sure have an interesting friendship.”

Violet laughed softly. “That’s putting it mildly. Sure, he can be frustrating as hell sometimes, but he’s about the only person who’s always been there for me. Well, aside from you, of course.”

“You’ve known him for a long time. Way longer than me.”

“For as long as I can remember. We’ve been through a lot together.”

Violet and Louis had been neighbors pretty much all their lives. They met Clementine two years ago, quickly accepting her into their small friendship group. Now she thought about it, Louis probably took it upon himself to play the role of matchmaker right from the beginning. Always appearing or disappearing at the right time and place.

He wasn’t anywhere near as stupid as people thought.

When they got closer to her house, she felt Violet’s hand shaking in hers. She squeezed it reassuringly.

“I’m, uh, sort of nervous about this,” Violet admitted sheepishly.

“Me too.”

That admission caught her off guard. “Oh?”

“I know Lee’s gonna love you, and he has every reason to, but…” Clementine stopped mid-sentence, words failing her completely.

Picking up on the silence, Violet continued for her, “That doesn’t take away the worry.”

“Exactly.”

Violet slowly came to a standstill, so did Clementine. She took her girlfriend’s hands in her own, expression softening. “Clem. We’ll get through this, okay. Like we have everything until this point. I know I haven’t talked to Lee much, but you love him for a reason. Just like I have a reason - well, lots of reasons - to love you and… you love me.”

She pulled her in for a brief kiss, then another and another until they both felt relaxed enough to face whatever was waiting for them.

“If it’s with you, then I’m ready for anything,” Clementine stated with a newfound confidence.

Sharing one last kiss for luck, they pressed ahead until they reached the house. It was small but in a cozy way. The tiny front yard was well kept, filled with colorful flowers. Passing through the gate, Clementine found her key and let them both inside.

She didn’t even get in the doorway before she felt something - or, more accurately, _someone_ \- collide with her.

“Clem!”

Picking AJ up, she whirled him around, much to his delight. “Hey there, goofball.”

“Cleeeem, I told you not to call me that.” His feet found solid ground, arms crossed once the dizziness had passed.

She shared an amused look with Violet before ruffling his hair. “Oh right, I forgot. You’re too old for that, huh.”

Pouting for a moment, he turned to the other girl with a broad grin and gave her a hug. “Hey, Violet.”

Not really sure what to do with her arms at first, she eventually settled on returning the hug. A little awkward but genuine. “Hey there, AJ.”

He grabbed her by the wrist, excitedly pulling her inside the second her backpack touched the floor. “C’mon, dinner’s almost ready.”

Shaking her head with a smile, Clementine put her bag down and followed after them. They all made their way to the kitchen, where Lee was busy preparing food.

“Hey, sweet pea.” His eyes settled on Violet, offering a welcoming beam. “And Violet. I’m glad you could make it.”

Almost giving way to her nerves, reassured by a quick glance at her girlfriend, Violet nodded. “Yeah, me too. Thanks for having me.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

Wanting to talk to Lee alone, Clem put a hand on AJ’s shoulder. “AJ, why don’t you help Vi set the table?”

He saluted, beckoning Violet over to the cupboards. He tried to carry too much, almost dropping everything. Lee chuckled as Violet took the top half of the stack, AJ looking very disheartened.

“Guess I’m not strong enough yet,” he muttered, clearly disappointed.

Violet stopped, lightly nudging him with her elbow. “Even superheroes need sidekicks.”

He lifted his head, that one sentence perking him up. “You’re right. Disco Broccoli has sidekicks, too.”

As they headed towards the table, AJ excitedly discussing his favorite cartoon shows, Lee leaned against the kitchen counter. “So, how was school?”

Clem shrugged. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

“As okay as school can be.”

He chuckled at her apathy. “School’s not so bad, Clem. There are worse things. I mean, look at me. I went back to teach.”

She gave him a playfully disbelieving look. “It is when you have to do math homework.”

“Okay, you got me there.” He put up his hands in defeat, then turned around to remove a tray from the oven and put it on the side. “Homemade chicken nuggets. I know you said Violet liked them.”

Honestly, Clementine was both surprised and impressed. “I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“You talk about her,” he hesitated, conflicted. “A lot more than I think you realize, sweet pea.”

“Oh…” She felt her heart pound.

Did he know?

“She’s a good friend of yours. Maybe more than that?” he stopped dead in his tracks, sighing. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay, I…”

“Daaaaaaaaad,” AJ called from the other room. “I’m hungry.”

“Food’s coming,” he replied.

There really was no need to avoid the topic now. “Vi’s… kinda sorta my girlfriend.”

Even the thought made her heart flutter, temporarily forgetting her fear of rejection. The love she felt and received in return honestly made her feel invincible sometimes.

Lee raised an eyebrow, almost amused. “Kinda sorta, huh? Well, I kinda sorta knew that already.”

“You… did?”

“Clem, you’re as subtle as AJ sometimes.” He suddenly went really quiet. “I’ve been in love before, a few times, so I know some of the signs. You can only hide so many.”

“And… you’re okay with that? Me and Vi?” She didn’t know what she’d do if Lee said no.

He didn’t even hesitate for a second this time. “Why wouldn’t I be? I trust your judgment and Violet seems like a nice girl. I look forward to seeing her around here more.”

Clementine let out a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding in, her entire body relaxing.

“We can talk more about this later if you want, you don’t have to. I just don’t want AJ to starve.” Lee winked at her, getting their meal plated up.

Homemade chicken nuggets, potato wedges, beans and various dipping sauces. They all helped bring it out, including several glasses of soda.

Violet’s eyes lit up when she saw the chicken nuggets. “These look amazing. Better than any store bought or fast food ones.”

“Go ahead and try one,” Lee encouraged with a warm smile.

Thankful that he wasn’t acting any different than usual, Clementine glanced over at AJ. He had already started shoving food into his mouth, getting it all over his face. They had all given up trying to enforce table manners. At home, anyway.

Debating using cutlery until she saw Lee and Clementine pick them up with their fingers, Violet took a bite out of one of the chicken nuggets on her plate.

“Mmm. They taste even better than they look.”

Pleased with the verdict, he took a sip of his soda. “That’s what we like to hear. I might not be the world’s best cook, but I did learn a few things from my parents. Family secrets.”

Violet shuffled in her seat. “Could you maybe teach me sometime? Uh, only if that’s okay with you...”

“I’d love to.” As a teacher, Lee thrived off passing on knowledge.

She graced them all with one of her rare, truly dazzling smiles before continuing her meal. Every now and then, Vi and Clem gently nudged their feet under the table. A reminder that they had been given the chance to be here together. They would never take this closeness for granted. _Ever._

When they had finished, they cleaned up... after bribing AJ to help.

“I put some extra blankets and pillows in your room, Clem,” Lee mentioned as he put the last plate away. “Help yourself to more food, some dessert or drinks.”

“Thanks.”

“If you girls need anything, I’ll be down here with AJ.” He motioned towards the games console stashed away neatly under the TV.

“I’m gonna kick dad’s ass!” AJ exclaimed with an enthusiastic clap.

“Now, that’s fighting talk. Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you!”

Grateful that Lee was keeping AJ busy - he would probably keep coming into Clem’s room and disturbing them otherwise - she led Violet upstairs. Not before grabbing some cake for dessert, another soda each and their backpacks. In between a pillow fight or two, they made a cozy spot on the bed. Borrowing some of Clementine’s pajamas, Violet got ready for bed with her girlfriend following shortly after. They got comfortable, setting up the laptop for a movie marathon.

Snuggled up under a blanket, they slowly ate the cake and other snacks Clem had in her closet, sharing tender kisses. At times, they weren’t even paying attention to the films, too caught up in one another. When it hit midnight, they moved the laptop to the bedside table, playing soft music to help them both sleep. Being together almost always cured any lingering insomnia anyway.

Limbs tangled, Violet pressed a kiss to Clementine’s forehead. “I’m so lucky to have you, Clem.”

That made her blush hard and smile. “I’m damn lucky to have you too, Vi. The luckiest girl alive.”

“Joint luckiest,” Violet corrected with a slight pout, closing her eyes. “Shared with me.”

As Clementine laid there, she wondered whether she should tell Violet about her short conversation with Lee earlier. Maybe it was best left until the morning, or until they’d really had the chance to talk about it. No, she should just mention it now. It would help take the pressure off.

“Vi, you still awake?”

Violet’s eyes fluttered open, sleep-dazed. “Hmm?”

“While you were helping AJ earlier I… told dad… about us…”

That woke her up a little. “What did he say?”

“He was pretty supportive. I didn’t get much time to discuss it properly but… it’ll be okay.”

She felt Violet relax into her, warm lips brushing against her cheek before she nuzzled in. “I’m glad, Clem. Not that I expected anything else. Lee’s a good dad. I can tell by the way you talk about him.”

“He is.” The best parent she could ever hope for. Kind, caring and patient.

“And AJ’s cute, too.”

Clementine laughed. “Just wait until you get to know him better. You’ll see a not so cute side.”

“I hope to see all the sides. Of AJ, Lee, you…” she paused, averting her eyes as if she was working up courage. “I hope I get to be a part of it all someday.”

“What’re you talking about, silly?” Clem squeezed her tight. “You already are. You’re part of this family. You belong here, more than anyone.”

“Clem, I… thank you.” She didn’t even try to stop the tears.

“You dork. You’ll get me started too.” Clementine gently kissed them away.

“The mighty, badass Clementine Everett crying? It’s more likely than you think.” Violet bumped their noses together lightly.

“You know it. Especially around cute girls. Well, a _certain_ cute girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got Clem and AJ as Lee’s adopted children; Louis and Violet as childhood neighbours; them going to school and boom, we have an AU.
> 
> Might do some more AU-y things in the future. Depends on what my mind can come up with. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this idea could work with this fic, I figured I’d give it another chapter :) This would take place a few days after the previous chapter. Enjoy!

****Clementine leaned against some lockers, waiting for Violet’s science class to finish. Of course, it would be the teacher who lectured everyone for at least ten minutes after the bell went and _refused_ to let them leave until he’d finished. He always had something to complain about.

She pulled out her phone to check her messages, smiling at the name AJ had given Lee when he “borrowed” it months ago.

**Disco Broccolee: Have fun with Vi later**

**Disco Broccolee: Do you think you’ll be back for dinner?**

**Clem: Wouldn’t miss out on food**

**Disco Broccolee: That’s my Clem**

“Yo, Clem!” She turned to her right, a lanky boy approaching. “Lemme guess… waiting for Vi?”

Shoving her phone in her pocket, she smiled at him. “Louis the Psychic strikes again.”

“A-thank you.” He took a deep bow, face stuck in an amused smirk. “I’m hanging around for Aasim anyway, so thought you could use the company. You know, since science classes reside on another plane of existence which transcends humanity’s concept of time.”

“Those were some big words for you,” she playfully teased.

Crossing his arms, he humored her. “I’ve been practicing.”

“I can tell.”

He moved beside her, also leaning. “I bet Vi’ll be pissed when she gets out here.”

“Wouldn’t blame her. Class is long enough anyway, without someone making it longer.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a content sigh. “You’d think these guys would be happy to finally get rid of us.”

Knowing Louis was a grade-A troublemaker, she shook her head. “I’m sure they do with you.”

He chuckled at her friendly ribbing. “Glad to know my efforts to get everyone out on time haven’t gone to waste. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Before Clementine could reply, the door to the science lab opened. A group of students piled through the door, all eager to escape. Violet was one of the last, not wanting to get crushed by the crowd. When she saw Louis and Clem, she visibly relaxed.

“Hey,” she greeted, opening her own locker next to Louis and shoving the books she didn’t need in.

Louis shifted over, giving her space. “Hey yourself.”

She shut the door, locking it. “Thought you’d be with Aasim already.”

“He’s being a nerd. Asking about some homework stuff,” Louis clarified. “So, figured I’d say hi.” He checked his phone when he felt it vibrate against his leg. “Buuuuut, it looks like I’ve been summoned. Duty calls. Have a nice evening, ladies.”

Offering a dorky salute, he left them to it.

Rolling her eyes, unable to fully suppress the smile tugging at her lips, Violet turned to Clementine. Any playful disdain she had melted away in an instant.

“So, ready to head out? Preferably _before_ Mr. Miller calls us all back for round two.”

Clem nodded, slipping her hand into Vi’s and giving it a light squeeze. “Always.”

Unsuccessfully stifling a blush, Violet cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ll… lead the way, then.”

* * *

Ten minutes passed before they reached their destination. The nearby park. Gently swinging their arms, they walked around the manmade nature spot. Trees gently swayed in the breeze, rays of sunlight poking through the leaves. They had promised each other to take a few moments each day to just enjoy everything around them. Simply forget about their problems and appreciate the beauty.

Who knew when this world would change.

About halfway along, they paused to lay on the grass. The sky above was vast, deep blues seeping into fiery oranges as time passed.

“Do you ever think about what would happen if...?” Violet stopped abruptly, shaking her head. “Nah, forget it.”

“You can’t just start saying something and then not finish.”

“I don’t want to bring down the mood.” Clem had that trademark stubborn look in her eyes, enough to make Violet reluctantly continue, “Fine. If some, like… catastrophe hit us all right now.”

“Like what?”

Violet shrugged. “I dunno. Nuclear war, devastating natural disaster, zombie apocalypse-”

“Okay, some of those are more likely than others. Zombies aren’t even real. Well, unless you count tired students,” Clementine added as a wry afterthought.

“What if they were real, though?” When her girlfriend was quiet for some time, Vi sighed deeply. “Sorry, that was probably a stupid question. Forget I said anything.”

Cutting off the insecure ramble, Clementine finally answered, “I think I’d be really scared. Seeing people I knew turned into… an undead monster.”

“Yeah, me too. I don’t know if I’d be able to trust anyone, well aside from you and Louis. AJ and Lee too, of course. Maybe a couple others.”

“Fighting for survival would make people do… some pretty insane things.” Clementine didn’t even want to think about the lengths people would go. “What got you thinking about it?”

Violet looked like she wasn’t going to reply at first. “I just… had a dream - well, nightmare - about it. I was holed up in some boarding school with Louis and some other kids. You were brought there with AJ after you got injured, nothing too serious. I don’t think I knew you.”

“That would be a shame.”

Shuffling, part out of discomfort, Violet explained her nightmare more. “All kinds of crazy things happened. There were these raiders who took kids. Our leader - who was Marlon for some reason - gave them some of our group before you came along. To protect us, apparently. It only lasted a little while. The raiders wanted more. Marlon tried to blame you for a bunch of stuff when you found out about his dirty secrets, to cover up his cowardice. AJ… ended up shooting him.”

Eyes widening, Clementine took a moment to process the mental image of AJ wielding a gun. “That… wow, that does sound insane.”

“It really was. I took over the group, you got kicked out - not my choice,” she stated quickly, not wanting Clem to get the wrong idea. “Then you came back because AJ got hurt. You helped us defend against the raiders, but they took Louis and some other people. That’s when I woke up,” she paused for a moment, offering a small smile of admiration. “You were… pretty badass. Not that you aren’t now.”

“Glad you think I could survive and kick ass while doing it.”

“No doubt about it.” She went quiet again, sighing. “It just got me thinking, you know. Maybe, if things had been different, I would’ve never met you. Or, met you much later. One small thing could’ve changed everything.”

Clementine turned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad we don’t have to find out.”

Turning her head, Violet returned the kiss, this time on her lips. She held Clementine close, trying to get some reassurance that this place wasn’t in fact the dream world. It hurt to think about the other possibility.

“I’m just glad I got the chance to know you. Properly.” Violet gave her girlfriend a tight squeeze, placing another kiss to her forehead.

They stayed like that for some time, cuddled up on the grass. They didn’t care if anyone saw, nobody really paid them any attention anyway. Everything else seemed so distant, unable to do anything but exist around them.

When it started showing signs of turning dark, they stood up and brushed themselves down. Heading out of the park, Violet gently pulled Clem to the right. “C’mon, let’s take a shortcut.”

Clementine let herself be dragged, frowning slightly when they hit a small side street. “An alleyway. How romantic.”

“Hey, it is in Lady and the Tramp,” Violet defended with a playful pout.

“Is there pasta and singing involved?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see, huh.”

“Mysterious as always,” Clementine chuckled.

“Says the walking enigma herself.” Violet smirked, then did her best puppy dog eyes. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.”

The two girls walked down the various connected alleyways, hand in hand. Sure, it wasn’t the most glamorous way to spend time together, but that didn’t matter. It never did when they were together.

As they were walking, an unexpected sound caught their attention.

Violet went completely silent, eyes darting left and right as she stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait, did you hear that?”

“I… think so.”

Another bark confirmed what they already knew. Not hesitating, Violet began searching for the sound. When she reached the large dumpsters, she stopped and crouched down. In between the gap was a small chocolate labrador dog.

“Holy shit! Clem, there’s a puppy.”

Cautiously, Clementine walked up behind her and peered through the gap. “Wonder how it got there.”

“No dog should be loose out here, least of all a pup.” Violet looked at the dumpsters, putting her hands on one side. “Give me a hand, will you?”

“Sure…”

Side-eyeing the dog, she grabbed the other side and pulled gently. They moved it out of the way, enough for Violet to reach through and see the dog’s reaction to her hand. It could bite for all they knew. She wrapped her sweater around her hand, slowly moving it towards the puppy. It cowered at first, whimpering.

“It’s okay, pup. I’m not gonna hurt you.” She let her hand hover in front of the dog, giving it time to relax a little.

Hanging back, Clem held her hand firmly, ready to pull back. “Just… be careful, Vi…”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this.” Carefully, Violet scooped the dog up in her arms, wrapping it up in her sweater. The puppy licked her hand, nuzzling. “See? She’s harmless.”

Nervous, Clementine nodded. “What’re we gonna do now?”

“I… don’t know,” Vi admitted, expression troubled. “My parents won’t let me have a dog and… yeah, you can’t really take her. Louis might be able to take her, but… I dunno if he’s up for that responsibility.”

“I’ll… take her.”

Clementine said it before her brain caught up. She was deathly afraid of dogs, one bad experience as a kid leaving a large mark on her forearm. The way Violet looked just now, so helpless and sad, she’d blurted it out on instinct.

Anything to make her smile again.

“Clem, are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Lee and AJ will love having a dog around. Sending it to the pound might not end well.” It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Vi.

After some time, Violet nodded. “Alright. Let’s take this little one to your house, then.”

* * *

The second Clementine and Violet stepped inside the Everett house, they heard footsteps bound down the stairs. AJ flew around the corner, skidding to a halt when he saw the wrapped bundle of fluff in Violet’s arms.

“Puppy!”

“AJ, what have I told you about-?” Lee halted abruptly as he left the kitchen, now looking at the small puppy. “Huh. Well, would you look at that.”

“We found her down by some dumpsters. She’s kinda thin,” Violet explained, continuing to cradle the dog.

“Let’s see here…” Lee started rummaging around in the fridge, letting out a triumphant “A-ha!” when he found what he was looking for. A small, plastic container. “Some leftover meat scraps.”

AJ grabbed an old plate from the side, putting it down. Lee handed him the tub and put down some water, smiling as the young boy diligently tore up the meat into smaller chunks. Violet unwrapped the dog, gently placing her on the floor. Unsteady on her feet, the puppy approached the plate and began eating the scraps.

Eyes flickering with concern, Lee turned to Clementine. “So, what are we going to do with her?”

She glanced down at her forearm, the scar still visible. It had been about six years since that day. The physical wound had faded, only noticed if it was pointed out or someone stared at her arm for a while. The mental and emotional scars lingered more potently.

Maybe it was time to let go. Or try to, at least.

“We should keep her.” There was only a slight waver in her reply.

“Yes! We should!” AJ exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands.

Lee still looked concerned. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah. It wouldn’t feel right just abandoning her.”

Both Clementine and AJ had been adopted. Neither of them knew their “real” parents. They didn’t have to. Lee was the only parent they ever needed. For a long time, Clem couldn’t shake the lingering feeling that she’d been abandoned, even though her life was probably a million times better than it would’ve been.

She wouldn’t wish that on anyone, least of all a small, defenseless dog.

Relaxing, Lee broke out into a dazzling smile. “Alright, we can keep her then.”

“Yay! You guys are the best.” AJ hugged them all in turn, crouching down to watch the dog eat.

“She needs a name,” Violet pointed out.

“How about nugget?”

“Clem, are you serious?”

“Kinda.”

Violet crossed her arms. “My whole world doesn’t revolve around chicken nuggets, you know.”

“If you say so.”

Before she could protest further, Lee spoke, “Sienna.” They all turned to him, looking confused. “Pretty sure you make that color when you mix purple and orange. It’s an earthy brown, so sort of matches her fur, too.”

Face scrunched up, thinking hard, AJ finally nodded. “I like it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Violet agreed.

Clementine looked at the dog, who had just finished eating. “That settles it, then.”

* * *

After spending the next couple hours dog proofing the house, Lee and AJ had gone out to the local pet store. Violet and Clem sorted out dinner, there wasn’t much left to do really. When everything was in the oven, they sat on the couch and channel surfed for a while. Running out of things to try and maul, Sienna sat at Violet’s feet, giving a demanding bark. It made Clem jump out of her skin, instinctively bringing her feet up to her chest.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Violet soothed, feeling a little guilty that she had caused all this. “She doesn’t want to hurt you. Besides, I wouldn’t let her.”

“Okay...”

Even though Clementine was afraid, she was trying so hard. It made Violet’s heart ache. She really was the bravest, most badass person she knew.

“Clem. I don’t want to force this, but… I want to help you. You need to feel comfortable with Sienna around if this is gonna work.”

“What do you suggest?”

“A little bonding exercise.” Violet held out her hand. “Do you trust me?”

Sheepishly, Clementine took it. Violet smiled, coaxing her into a more relaxed position. Slowly, she extended their hands towards Sienna. The dog shuffled closer, sniffing their interlocked fingers. Even though her hands trembled, Clem held strong. When Sienna licked her fingers, she winced slightly.

“It’s just a friendly lick,” Violet reassured softly as she placed their hands on Sienna’s fur.

When she started to feel Clementine relax, she slowly removed her own hand. Exhaling deeply to calm her nerves, Clem began gently patting the dog alone. Sienna leaned into her touch, then clumsily got into her lap.

“Well, would you look at that.” Violet smiled as Sienna curled up, nuzzling her head against Clementine’s hand.

“She’s… pretty cute.”

“So are you.” Violet snuggled up to her too, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Clementine smiled genuinely, still a little nervous. “That makes three of us, then.”

When Lee and AJ returned, they found the three of them asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add some more chapters to this. May as well if new ideas sorta fit, lol. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started playing the Walking Dead series from the beginning again in prep for ep 3, so got some inspiration for more writing, yay! Hope 2019 is treating you all well so far.

Lee, Clementine and AJ sat around the table, eating dinner. Sienna waited patiently nearby for any food scraps, tail wagging expectantly. The first few meals, she tried to steal food off their plates. Her old homeless life instincts kicked in. When she finally realized she had an almost endless supply of food, she calmed down a lot.

After AJ finished obsessively talking about Disco Broccoli, Lee poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher. “Oh, right. Kenny, Katja and Duck invited us over for dinner tomorrow.”

The young boy’s face lit up. “Yay! Duck is cool. Uncle Kenny’s mustache is funny and Auntie Katja let me pet cows!”

“Huh, pretty sure Duck would be happy to hear that. Agreed on the mustache, but don’t tell him I said that. Cows are pretty neat.”

“Just don’t lick their salt lick…” Clementine advised sheepishly.

Lee chuckled to himself, recalling the time she had done just that.

“Too late.” AJ beamed mischievously. “Last time, they had a baby cow. Bet it’ll be big now.”

Clementine smiled warmly. “Just like you, big and strong.”

AJ puffed out his chest, flexing his non-existent muscles. “Just like dad does in the mirror when he thinks nobody’s looking.”

“You sneaky little…”

His delighted scream giggle fit echoed around the small house when Lee started tickling him as payback. Clementine watched with a smile, unable to completely suppress her anxiety. Ever since she told Lee about Violet, it felt like she couldn’t hide that part of herself from anyone anymore. She wanted to shout it to the heavens, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

And yet…

“Clem?”

She shook herself back to reality, her eyes met with their concerned gaze. “Huh? Oh, sorry, Goofball. I was spacing out.”

“We could see that. What’s wrong, sweet pea?”

“I guess I’m worried. I’m gonna have to tell them about Violet eventually. I want to, it’s just...”

“That doesn’t have to be now if you aren’t ready,” Lee reassured softly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be truly ready,” she admitted, shifting uncomfortably. “The longer I wait, the harder it’ll get.”

AJ’s expression stiffened and his arms crossed, defensively loving. “If family doesn’t accept and support you, then they aren’t real family.”

Lee put a hand on her shoulder. “AJ’s right. Even if it might take them time to understand, they all love you. Just like we do.”

“I thought it’d get easier.”

“It will.”

Lee gently pulled her to her feet, enveloping her in a tight hug. Not wanting to be left out, AJ clamped onto their waists, struggling to encircle them both. Clementine let out a deep sigh, hoping he was right as she melted into the group hug.

* * *

At school the next morning, Clementine felt dazed and distracted. She tried so damn hard not to overthink things. Easier said than done. She didn’t even hear the bell ring for lunchtime, not until Violet called out to her.

“Hey, Clem.”

“Oh, hi.”

Violet paused, frowning slightly at her lackluster greeting. “You okay?”

“Kind of.”

Her frown deepened with concern over her spaced out girlfriend. “Follow me.”

She didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she grabbed Clementine’s hand and led her over to their usual haunt, the tall tree overlooking the playing field. Once they were settled, she sighed softly.

“So, want to talk about it?”

Clementine knew there was no reason to lie. “My uncle and his family invited us over for dinner tonight.”

“The same uncle who called your dad ‘urban’ that one time?” Violet tentatively asked, getting a nod in response.

“Yeah. Same guy.”

“You made it seem like he’d learned from his mistakes.”

“Oh, he has but…” Clementine paused, tentatively reaching out for her girlfriend’s hand for support. “Well, there are topics I’ve never really heard him talk about.”

Violet lightly squeezed her hand. “Like?”

“About people like me… and you. Dating.”

The hand around Clementine’s tensed slightly. “You think he’d say something if you told him about us?”

Honestly, she had no idea. “No. Maybe? I don’t know… I don’t think Kenny would be insensitive on purpose but…”

“It can still hurt.” Her voice wavered, no stranger to unintentionally hurtful comments.

“Right. I can’t keep hiding who I am, couldn’t even if I wanted to. I… don’t want to keep hiding you.”

After a few moments of silence, Violet spoke again, “I’ve never met the guy, but you respect him. I can tell. You don’t give people your respect or trust easily. They earn it. Did you talk to Lee?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he said it’d work out.”

“Then it will. You have Lee, AJ, Louis, me… so many people who care. Kenny sounds like he belongs in that pile, just from what you’ve told me.”

“You’re right.”

“I know that doesn’t make it any less scary, not until it’s happened.” Violet offered a gentle smile, putting a hand on her cheek. “Whatever happens, I have your back.”

Clementine felt the tension in her shoulders fade away slightly. Not caring who saw at that moment, she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

Returning the kiss, just as tenderly, Violet lightly bumped their foreheads together. “You act tough, and you are, but… it’s okay to be vulnerable and depend on other people.”

“Says you.”

“Without you, I’d still be that way. Well, more than I am now.”

“You’re perfect to me, Vi. Always have been, always will be.”

Cheeks turning a light shade of pink, Violet smiled back at her. So carefree and genuine. A smile that was once so rare. “You are to me, too. Wouldn’t change you for the world.”

Any lingering stress faded away completely as she rested her head on Violet’s shoulder. Whatever happened next, she had everything she needed right here.

* * *

As Lee pulled into the long dirt driveway, AJ practically jumped up and down in his seat with excitement. Clementine wished she had even half his energy.

“Look, Sienna! Those are cows!” he jabbed out of the window, getting an enthusiastic bark in return. “Don’t chase them, though. You’ll scare them.”

The car came to a halt, Lee stepping out and attaching a lead to Sienna’s collar. “We’ll keep her on the lead. Just in case.”

AJ and Clementine got out, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and wine, a Tupperware box filled with cookies and a new baseball cap for Duck. He’d always loved hers but never really got the chance to find one himself.

They didn’t even make it to the door before they got spotted. Katja waved them over, finishing up feeding a dark brown horse. “Glad you guys made it here safely.”

Lee nodded gratefully. “Me too. I always forget how many deathtraps there are on the road.”

“Try it at night.” Brushing herself off, she called out towards the house, “Duck! Kenny! They’re here!”

A gangly boy around Clementine’s age came racing around the corner. “You’re here!”

He scooped AJ up, twirling him around. Clem watched them, feeling her heart melt. They were both as goofy as each other. Duck never had grown up, not really. A child at heart.

When AJ’s feet hit solid ground, Duck turned to her with his hand extended. “Still remember the handshake?”

“Of course.”

She slapped his hand, initiating the insanely long traditional secret handshake. Over the years, they kept adding to it. Eight years later, it took them a solid five minutes to perform the entire routine. AJ watched enthralled at the endless string of movements.

About halfway through, Kenny appeared. He smiled at their childhood greeting as he pulled Lee into a firm hug. “It’s been too long, my friend.”

“Agreed. Feels great being here.” Lee returned his hug, then almost instantly got pulled into another by Katja.

“Me next!”

AJ didn’t give him any time to prepare. He launched himself at Kenny, who somehow managed to grab him and not fall over. “Whoa, there. My, look how much you’ve grown! What the hell’re you feeding him, Lee?”

“Enough, clearly.”

Katja chuckled, glancing between AJ and Duck. “He’s a growing boy. Duck was the same at his age. Eating everything in sight. Still does.”

Carefully putting him down, Kenny turned to Clementine. “Do I get a hug from my girl, too?”

Allowing herself a broad grin, forgetting her nervousness for a moment, she walked over to give him a hug. “Of course, Uncle Kenny.”

Sienna bounced up and down, joining in the excitement. After many hugs, handshakes and pets, they headed inside. The smell hit them the second they entered the hallway. So many wonderfully delicious aromas blended into one.

Katja led them into the kitchen, a true hive of activity and rich scents. “I imagine you’re hungry.”

“Kat prepared a feast, as always.”

“Good thing I wore my loose pants.” Lee smirked, idly tucking his thumb into his belt. He’d have to loosen it later

“You bet!” Duck exclaimed, catching sight of the hat in Clementine’s hand.

“Here.” She handed the hat over, watching his eyes widen with glee. “For you.”

“Oh my God, thank you!” He scooped her up into a hug, then put the hat on his head and pulling a bunch of goofy poses. “Now we match!”

Kenny waited for him to finish before speaking again. “I’m gonna get more wood for the fire. Wanna come help, Clem?”

“I wanna help!” AJ tugged on his sleeve, eyes in puppy dog mode.

Figuring this would be the perfect moment for them to be alone, Lee put a hand on his shoulder. “AJ, let’s help set the table, okay?”

He paused, slowly understanding. “Oooooh, yeah. Okay.”

Following after Kenny, Clementine mentally prepared herself for being alone with him. Each step made her heart race. They stopped at a large barn just outside the house. A pile of logs sat just inside the entrance, an ax leaning against the wall.

“Just gotta grab enough to keep it going tonight.” He approached the wood, about to gather an armful.

It was now or never.

“Kenny, I… wanted to talk to you about something.”

He paused, standing up. “You look serious. What’s up?” When Clementine didn’t answer right away, his expression shifted to worry. “Clem, whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

Letting out a deep sigh, trying to rid herself of the excess nerves, she got out her phone. A smile instinctively formed on her lips when she saw her background, Violet and her. That gave her just enough strength to do what she knew had to be done.

“You remember when Katja asked if there was anyone I liked at school?”

He nodded slowly, curious and confused. “Yeah, kinda. You said no, if my memory ain’t totally shot.”

“It’s not. Well… maybe I do now.”

Taking a moment to process that, he looked like he was struggling to settle on an emotion to feel. “The lucky son of a gun.”

“Not… son, actually.”

Kenny frowned, confused. It took him a few seconds to understand, his eyes widening slightly. Words failing her, Clementine showed him her phone. Even though her heart was racing, she felt confident when she saw Violet’s smile.

No going back.

A few moments of silence passed them by. She could feel her heart beat so loudly, adrenaline pumping through her system. Honestly, she wanted to just run away into the surrounding woodland and never come back… but she didn’t. Running away resolved nothing.

“What’s… her name?” he finally asked, catching her off guard.

Surprised, she stumbled over her words. “Uh, Violet. She goes to my school.”

Taking off his hat and running his fingers through silver hair, he continued, “I’m guessing Lee knows.”

“I told him recently, yeah.”

“Huh. If I’d have known, I would’ve asked Kat to set an extra place at the table.”

Only barely stopping her jaw from hitting the floor, Clementine stared at him. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “You… I thought…”

“That I was gonna be an asshole about it?”

“No. Well… ugh, I don’t know.”

He smiled at her stuttered answer. “I don’t blame you for thinking it. I’ve… said some pretty insensitive shit in the past. Stuff I had to grow out of. Gotta support the ones you love while you still got ‘em. Can’t let bullshit prejudices rule your life, because then you miss out. Lee taught me that.”

“Kenny...”

“You’re like family to me…” His voice broke slightly, a weak cough failing to hide it. “No, you _are_ family. Kat and Duck would agree. You’ve been a friend to that boy when nobody else would. He loves you like a sister. As he should. I’m honored you told me, let me into another personal part of your life, even if it was hard. You’re the bravest person I know, Clem.”

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, she launched herself at the graying mustached man. He caught her, holding her as she cried. Relief overwhelmed her.

“Better out than in,” he muttered while giving her reassuring pats on the back. “Whatever happens, I got your back. And I hope to meet the girl who stole my girl’s heart soon.”

Clementine wiped her eyes, giving him the most dazzling smile she could muster. “I’d like that.”

She was so darn lucky to have these kind and caring people in her life. All of them. Life could’ve been so different for her, so much worse. There was nowhere she’d rather be than right here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck, I have a lotta feels about ep 3. I need these poor kids to be okay :( Shorter chapter this time, since I wanna get it out quick because oof, we all need some fluff after that trainwreck...

To escape the stress of school, Louis arranged a large bowling meetup. Lee dropped Clem and AJ off at the alley, arranging a rough time to come pick them up later.

“Daaaaad. We got it.” AJ sighed after the tenth time going over their plan.

Lee held up his hands, chuckling. “Just wanted to make sure. Dad instincts, you know.”

Clem got out of the car. “We know. Not like we’re gonna make a break for it when your back is turned.”

“You’d miss my cooking.”

AJ’s expression turned deadly serious and sad. “And you…”

“I know, kiddo.” Lee gently ruffled his hair. “Have fun!”

He waved at them as he drove off. Clementine took AJ’s hand, leading them into the bowling alley. They were one of the last ones there. AJ instantly rushed to Tenn’s side, near where Sophie, Minnie and Violet were stood. Mitch and Willy were stuck together like glue, as usual. Omar, Ruby and Aasim had formed their own smaller group, Marlon and Brody close by. James and his boyfriend, Charlie, hung back on the outer edges, flitting in and out of conversation.

Violet approached her, giving her a hug. “Glad you could make it.”

“You _really_ think Louis would let me skip?”

“I’m gonna go with no.”

“Not like it took much convincing.” Clementine frowned when she looked around and couldn’t see him. “Speaking of, where is he?”

On cue, the door to the alley burst open, a lanky boy strutting inside. One they all knew well, too well perhaps.

“Evening, ladies.”

When she spotted him, Violet crossed her arms. “Huh. Look who isn’t dead. What took you so long?”

“It’s called being fashionably later.”

She eyed the bright orange Hawaiian shirt he’d chosen to wear. “Fashion doesn’t even come into this.”

He put a hand on his hip. “You find that beanie in a dumpster?”

She pulled it down protectively. “Hey, don’t diss the beanie.”

Louis turned to Clementine for help. “Clem, a little help here. She’s _your_ girlfriend after all.”

“I like it.” She shrugged at him, earning a smug smile from Violet.

“You _would_.” He exhaled melodramatically, putting a hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint. “There is no hope for you people.” He bounced back quickly, leading them towards the lanes. “So, you all ready to lose?”

Violet laughed at his cockiness, answering on all their behalfs. “Ha. Fat chance.”

Louis smirked at her confidence. “Fighting words from Vi.”

The group got changed into bowling shoes, setting up on two of the lanes. Several stray balls from over-enthusiastic throws and much frustration later, most of the group had their fill of bowling. They sat on the sidelines, ordering a mountain of food and drinks.

Mitch took a glass, sliding one over to Willy. “Hey, Willy, bet I can drink this faster than you.”

“You’re on!” The young boy grabbed his milkshake, downing it immediately. He grabbed his head, face screwed up. “Aaaaah, brain freeze!”

Pausing, Mitch slammed the table and chanted, “Milkshake warriors don’t submit!”

“I. Am. A. Milkshake. Warrior!” With a scrunched up face, Willy downed the remaining milkshake in seconds, letting out a loud belch.

Grinning, Mitch gave Willy a hard high five, the slapping sound bouncing off the walls. “I’d give that a solid eight on the Mitchter scale. Hell, I even saw the building shake a little.”

“Hell yes!”

Ruby’s nose wrinkled. “Ugh, Willy. Good Lord.”

“You know, in some cultures, it’s only polite,” Omar added, shrugging at the glare he got in return.

“Not in this one.”

Marlon burped in solidarity, getting an unappreciative nudge from Brody. “God, you guys are gross.”

“Oh, I ain’t even _started_ yet.”

“Ugh.” Brody rolled her eyes, unable to hide the reluctant smile.

Aasim shook his head at their rowdy behavior. “Knock it off, guys.”

“Thank you, Aasim.”

Mitch leaned over to Willy, whispering something. They both burst out laughing.

Ruby frowned at them. “What’s so funny?”

They smiled innocently back at her, replying with a perfectly in sync. “Noooooothing.”

Meanwhile, Violet, Clementine, Louis, Minnie and James had stayed by the lane to play. AJ, Tenn, Sophie and Charlie lingered for support. One more game.

Minnie was up first, Sophie and Tenn waiting with bated breath as their sister shot a ball down the middle. It had the power, but not the aim, sending some of the outer pins scattering. With mumbled cursing, she angrily took another ball and threw it as hard as she could. It veered to the left, sideswiping the other side of the pin triangle.

“Girl, you need to be gentler with it,” Ruby called over as she ate chips.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” Willy hollered, Mitch joining in. “Just like an _explosion_. BOOM!”

“Glad _someone_ appreciates it,” Minnie muttered, staring daggers at anyone who had doubted her.

Impressed, Sophie gave her older sister a hug. “You looked so cool, Min.”

“Yeah.” Tenn grinned at her, then looked disheartened. “Wish I could make it go that fast.”

Minnie’s expression softened, crouching down to his level. “I’ll teach you. And you can teach me some of your kickass art skills, okay?”

That perked him up. “Okay!”

“My turn.” Louis winked as he passed by Clementine and Violet, confidently strutting up to the lane and cracking his fingers.

“Want the barriers up?”

Louis waved away Violet’s playful teasing. “Pfft, no, pros don’t play pinball.”

Unconvinced, she took a seat next to her girlfriend. “Uh-huh, might wanna leave that to the pros, then.”

He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Violet, Violet, Violet. Oh, ye of little faith. Watch and learn.”

Putting on a show as he walked up to the pins - the poise and posture of a swordsman ready for a duel - Louis thrust his arm back and then forward, letting the ball fly… right into the gutter. His shoulders slumped slightly, ego bruised.

“Gutterball, huh. That a pro technique?”

He turned to Violet, eyes narrowed before he recovered from the blow. “If I get a strike _every_ time, it won’t be so fun for you guys.”

She rolled her eyes, stepping up. With an unexpected grace, she drew her hand back then launched the ball towards the pins. It curved slightly, hitting off center just with just enough force to send all ten pins back.

Impressed, Clementine whistled. “Damn, Vi. Didn’t realize you were a bowling ace.”

“Unlike _some_ people, I don’t brag about my ‘skills’.” She not-so-subtly glanced over at Louis, smirking victoriously.

He crossed his arms, pouting. “Ha, _not_ funny.”

Next up was James, who silently grabbed a ball and rolled it across the synthetic wood strip. It hit dead center, pins exploding out until there were two left - one on either side. Nodding, he walked over to his boyfriend, tagging him in. Everyone watched with interest as Charlie took a ball and, in one smooth movement, let the ball skate along the wood. It caught the left side pin, propelling it across to knocked the right over.

“Holy cow, we have a bowling queen _and_ king, well kings, in our ranks!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

“Thanks,” James said shyly, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “Charlie did the hard part.”

Charlie beamed at him, kissing his cheek. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Damn, you guys are on fire,” Marlon called over, envious.

“You were always better at baseball,” Brody pointed out in between bites of a burger and fried.

“Right, anything where I can hit the shit outta something.”

“Now you’re talking my language.” Mitch rubbed his hands together eagerly, Willy copying him.

Aasim actually cracked a smile. “Don’t we know it.”

“My poor cooking pot…” Omar lamented with a sigh.

“Oh, come on, it was _one_ dent,” Willy defended.

Omar’s eyes narrowed, lips pursed. “I thought you said it wasn’t you.”

Realizing his mistake all too late, Willy put his hands over his mouth. Mitch glared at him for letting slip their secret.

“Sorry…”

“I could’ve done that,” Louis muttered, sulking over his own lack of bowling skill.

Clementine watched them all for a moment, then turned to AJ. “Okay, AJ. Our turn.”

“I wanna throw first!”

Nodding, she picked out a lighter ball and lined him up. “A little to the left. Okay, shoot.”

AJ rolled the ball between his legs, watching with tense anticipation as it got closer. It hit one of the front pins, making a small dent in the number.

“I did it, Clem! Look!” He pointed at the ones he’d knocked over, chest puffed out with pride.

“You sure did it. Well done!” Clementine stepped up, choosing a ball.

Lee had taken her bowling a few times before AJ was old enough to play properly. He was pretty good at it and passed on a few tricks of the trade. Imagining his voice in her mind, she lined up her shot. When she let the ball go, she winced at the less than perfect delivery. Even so, it hit most of the pins remaining.

AJ let out a victorious shout. “Yay! We got most of them. Next time, we’ll get them all. Just you wait.”

The next few rounds were almost a repeat of the first, Louis’ confidence only getting more stubborn with each failure. Violet cruised by with a respectable second place, just shy of James and Charlie. Clementine sat in third, Minnie trailing behind in fourth with Louis in dead last.

About halfway through their game, Clem got to her feet and headed over to the bathroom. “Be back soon, AJ.”

“Okay.”

She stepped inside, heading over to the sink to splash her face with water. Full of junk food, probably destined for third place and hanging out with friends - today had been awesome so far.

“Needed a breather?”

Clementine glanced behind her, spotting Violet and relaxing. “Something like that. Gotta take a step back and appreciate your amazing bowling skills.”

“Thanks, you’re pretty good too.”

“Are you kidding? I suck.”

Violet shook her head. “No, _Louis_ sucks. Besides, it’s been fun so that’s all that really matters.”

“Yeah, it’s been really fun. Any time I get to spend with you is.”

“Uh… gosh, Clem. You’re such a dork.” Violet turned bright red, trying to subtly hide her face.

“Says the girl blushing.”

“I’m not!” She checked her face in the mirror, sighing defeatedly. “Okay, maybe I am. It’s all your fault.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Clementine placed a hand on her cheek, the other around her waist and drew her in for a kiss. Unsurprisingly, Violet leaned into it, holding her close. They didn’t even care if someone came in there, not at that moment.

“Hmm, kiss in a bowling alley bathroom. Romantic.”

Grinning, Clementine pressed another kiss to her cheek, then whispered in her ear, “Just let me get out the candle I always carry with me. That’ll fix it.”

Violet chuckled at the dumb comment, tucking a strand of curly hair behind Clem’s ear. “You’re _definitely_ a dork. And a fire hazard.”

With a smirk, Clem bumped their foreheads together. “Aren’t the best people?”

“If I argued, I’d be a hypocrite.” Somewhat reluctantly, Violet untangled herself. “Come on, we better get back out there before someone comes looking for us.”

She held out her hand, confident. She stood tall and proud, so different to when they had first met. No longer hunched over, background supporting cast. She was the main character in her own story, pretty damn important in Clementine’s too.

Clem was so damn proud of her. Of them both.

Just as confidently, she took Violet’s hand. Their fingers slowly intertwined, different pieces of the same puzzle. She _never_ wanted to let go. And she didn't have to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another shorter one this time. So many feels, so little time.

It was that time again. _Homework._

Clementine sat at the desk in her room, chewing the end of her pen and muttering to herself. With a sigh, she frowned at the equations that had practically been burned into her retinas by this point. As if she might somehow scare them into submission.

“That’s a mighty glare you got going.”

Looking for  _any_ reason to break her already stretched to the limit concentration, she swiveled around in her chair. Lee was at the door, tray in hand filled with snacks and a glass of orange soda.

She leaned back in her chair as he walked across the room and set the tray on her desk. “Ugh, tell me about it.”

He glanced down at the workbook in front of her, one eyebrow raised. “Hmm, shame it’s not History. I could’ve helped more with that.”

“I can always ask someone from my class, I guess.”

Lee chuckled at her hesitancy to ask for help. “You’ve always been stubbornly independent.”

“Well, I kinda had to be. Before I came here.”

Clementine still remembered her time at the orphanage after her parents’ accident. It was so lonely, well until AJ turned up. He latched onto her and never let go. At the time, she thought that might be it for both of them. Everyone wanted the babies, not the older kids. Nobody would take them together. She’d probably end up alone again...

And then Lee came along.

He sighed deeply, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know, sweet pea. You’ve been through so much already. I’m so proud of you.”

Shaking the memories aside, she offered a warm smile. “Thanks, Lee. I… just thank you. For everything.”

Smiling back, he ruffled her hair. “I’ll leave you to your homework. If you need any help, I’m sure I can dig around in my brain for some ancient words of wisdom from math classes.”

With that, he left. Clementine sat there for some time, feeling grateful. They all had their wounds and scars, it just took a little kindness to help them heal. She could’ve ended up in so many places, she doubted any of them could compare to her life now.

Just as she started getting into her work, her phone buzzed. She ignored it at first, until it vibrated again. And again. Eventually, she gave in and checked a group chat.

**Lou: what up nerds**

**Vi: homework**

**Vi: you know**

**Vi: that thing you always avoid until the last second**

**Vi: then beg to copy from mine**

**Lou: mmm nope**

**Lou: don’t know the word**

**Lou: is it french?**

**Vi:** **_sigh_ **

**Lou: so i was thinking**

**Lou: we need to hang out more**

**Lou: just the three of us**

**Lou: its been waaaaay too long**

**Clem: that could be nice**

**Lou: Clemster!**

**Lou: glad you could make it**

**Lou: Vi?**

**Lou: you still there?**

**Lou: ???**

**Lou: Clem, poke your gf**

**Vi: nobody’s poking anybody**

**Lou she lives!**

**Lou: sooooo???**

**Vi: fine**

**Dumbass: yay!**

**Dumbass: oh**

**Dumbass: that is admin abuse!!!**

**Vi: should’ve thought about that** **_before_ ** **you told me to make the chat**

**Dumbass: >:(**

**Cutie: damn Vi**

**Cutie: :o**

**Dumbass: how come** **_she_ ** **gets a nice change**

**Vi: because** **_she_ ** **doesn’t try to piss me off**

**Dumbass: this is favoritism!**

**Vi: yup**

**Vi: so what’re we doing?**

**Dumbass: what do** **_you_ ** **want to do**

**Dumbass: if you pick, you cant complain**

**Dumbass: well… you can and probably will**

**Vi: …**

**King Dumbass: you know its true**

**King Dumbass: ooo an upgrade!**

**Cutie: how bout you guys come over to play some games and stuff**

**Cutie: maybe later today?**

**Cutie: like 5?**

**Vi: i’m down**

**King Dumbass: that settles it**

**King Dumbass: see y’all then!**

Clementine smiled to herself, chomping on one of the cookies Lee brought her. Life was good right now. It hadn’t always been, but she’d been given a second chance. That was all she ever wanted.

* * *

Come five o’clock, Clementine had finished her homework. It took a lot of effort and thought but she managed it on her own. In the time she had left, she’d tidied up her room and made sure they had something tasty for food. Lee had taken AJ and Sienna down to the nearby field, trying to give them all some space and spend some time with him.

She appreciated it and knew AJ would too.

A knock on the door told her that Louis and Violet were here. She opened it, Louis strutting in like he owned the place with Violet trailing behind. Clementine had already set up a space for them, snacks and drinks lined up ready for a hardcore gaming session.

“So…” Louis shrugged off his jacket, cracking his knuckles. “Ready to lose, Clem?”

She crossed her arms, shaking her head. “Not on your life.”

Clementine watched Violet crouch down near the TV, examining the untidy stack of games. She ran her finger down the spines, stopping just shy of halfway.

“That one.”

She carefully pulled it out, showing them. A Disco Broccoli racing game. Louis squinted, then his eyes widened, betraying a hint of… fear?

“Okaaaaaay. If that’s what you want.”

Violet nodded, setting up the console. Clementine looked at him, getting a shrug in return. There was _something_ going on here. Something they weren’t telling her. They all sat down on the couch, controllers in hand.

“I call dibs on Disco! He’s got style, like me.” Louis didn’t give them a chance, selecting his character the second they appeared on screen.

That made Violet laugh. “Sure, Louis.”

He pouted, rolling his shoulders. Clementine sensed a lot of competitive tension in the air as the countdown began. They were all waiting for something, she just didn’t know what. And it didn’t take her long to find out...

The moment the GO came onto the screen, Violet managed to practically launch her cart halfway down the road. Like it had invisible rocket boosters strapped to the back. Louis trailed behind her, muttering under his breath. His tongue stuck out, seriously focusing. Distracted by shock, Clem smacked into the side of the race track, wasting precious seconds.

There was no way she ever had a chance.

Like a machine, Violet stormed through race after race, much to Louis’ frustration. Constant failure didn’t stop him trying, though. She zoned out completely, unresponsive to everything other than the game. No obstacle was too tough, sailing by with ease. Honestly, Clementine didn’t know whether to be scared or impressed.

Maybe both.

“Holy shit.”

“Tamer than what _I_ said first time I saw her go into god mode,” Louis muttered, trying not to sound too bitter about losing.

Violet shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. “I played this game _way_ too much when I was a kid. I could probably do it all blindfolded. Nearly have every track memorized. I really loved the cartoon, watched it at my grandma’s, so getting obsessed by the game was the next logical step.”

“Is there anything you _can't_ do?” Clementine asked, incredulous. Violet kept surprising her.

“Ha, plenty. And lots of things I couldn't do…” Violet glanced at the floor, suddenly vulnerable. “...if I didn't have you guys in my life.”

Louis put a closed fist to his mouth, eyes beginning to water as he mumbled into his hand, “You're going to make me cry. Nobody wants that.”

“I just…” she hesitated, trying to find the right words, “...you're both so important to me, and I don’t say it enough. So, I'm taking a leaf out of your book, Louis. Say don’t just think and hope someone can read my mind.”

“Yup here the tears come.” He launched himself at Violet, letting tears flow free.

She was startled at first, then her expression softened and she returned his hug. “Louis, you taught me so much. You probably don’t even realize. I… you gave me a chance when nobody else would. We haven’t always seen eye to eye, but… you were my first _real_ friend.“

“Are you planning on killing me via dehydration? If so, it's working.”

Violet smiled, gentle and loving. “If I haven’t killed you so far for whatever reason, then I think you’re good.”

“I’ll take it,” he sniffled, pulling back.

“And you, Clem.” Violet turned to her girlfriend, not shying away from her gaze. “I know… things haven’t always been easy. First time things started getting more serious, when I noticed you actually _liked_ me, I was… kind of a jerk. I panicked and got scared. You were- are just so talented and kind and pretty and loveable… everything I felt like I wasn’t.”

Feeling a definite tug at her heartstrings, Clementine took hold of her hand. She didn’t trust herself to speak right now.

Steadying herself, Violet continued, “I didn’t feel like I was good enough for you, the person you deserved. So, I worked hard to become that person. I’m not there yet, I still have so long to go, but… I’m closer than I ever was. And I realized that I needed to be that person for myself as much as anyone else. So, what I’m trying to say is both of you have made me a better person, given me the strength to be happy. I just want to make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“Group hug time?”

Louis didn’t wait for an answer. He pulled Clementine towards him, Violet sandwiched in the middle. They all burst into tears, holding each other close. It was strange. When they were kids, none of them even imagined this was where they would end up.

No longer alone.

After some time, Violet cleared her throat and pulled away. "So, uh... another game?"

Louis wiped his eyes, laughing. "I think I had my ass royally handed to me enough today, thanks."

"Chicken." He frowned, crossing his arms. Violet chuckled, lightly punching his shoulder. "Oh come on, don't look so serious. It doesn't suit you."

Clementine watched them with a smile. Their friendship was a weird one, almost love-hate on the surface. The reality couldn't be further from the truth.

"Clem?"

She shook her head, focusing on Violet and Louis. How long had she zoned out? Her smile widening, she laid across both their laps, so her head was resting on Violet's thighs and held out a hand for them both. No hesitation, they took one each when prompted. Together, they could and would survive  _anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just give these poor kids a big hug? They sure as hell need it.  
> Seeya in the next update, whenever that is. I'm sure I'll get at least one more out before ep 4 drops. Got a couple of ideas floating around.


End file.
